Heart for the Heartless
by kyokomisuto
Summary: QingLang thinks he's the sole survivor of the feared phantom association but a meeting with Sana he's proven wrong as she reveals a secret to him that she had kept to herself for 2 years
1. Prologue

Prologue:

As I lay in the water in my destroyed gladiator I wonder if I would see the new world but I know my times is running out as my world goes black.

QingLang thinks he's the sole survivor of the feared Phantom association he knows only hate fueled with hate he vows revenge.

But a meeting with the one he once hunted he's proven wrong as she reveals a secret that she had saved the others.

Sana shows him a better life hoping to give him something too treasure and hold onto.

As they spend more and more time together he slowly falls in love with her until the unthinkable happens.

Jin rises from his grave once more with a lust of power he hunts Sana.

It's up to QingLang and the others too protect Sana and stop Jin from destroying their finally peaceful world. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Blackout

Chapter 1. Black Out

-2 years ago-

That fateful night was my supposed ending but it wasn't I climbed my way out of the gladiator glaring at the moon with hate-filled eyes.

"Fuck" I had cursed climbing on the bank resting sopping wet and sore as I continue bleeding heavily before I could no longer stay away I black out.

-Now-

(Qing Lang POV)

Thinking back on the night the world had changed and Drake had been killed I still never figured out who had wrapped my wounds saving my life.

I growl shooting my makeshift target as I remember Jo and how he had made a fool of me I vow to take my revenge on all of them.

Before I can get my revenge I have too get stronger as I work out later that night I fall asleep dreaming of the girl Sana she ruined everything.

-The next morning-

I wake up stretching washing myself in the river before gathering my breakfast when all of a sudden a branch snaps I jump to my feet hiding in the bushes.

Breathing quietly I wait for whoever it was too come out of the forest when a deer comes charging through instead I breathe a sigh of relief and continue eating breakfast.

(Sana POV)

I sigh as my third tutor of the day leaves giving me an hour break as my mind drifts back to 2 years ago when I saved the life of one of the men who hunted me.

Back then it had seemed like such a good idea but as I matured in the 2 years I began thinking differently knowing that he would be back for revenge.

I sigh again as I feel the guilt eating away at me I'm startled out of my thoughts as my adoptive parents walk in with someone I hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Jo" I squeal jumping up from my chair and running over too him throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him in one of my almost bone-crushing hugs.

Feeling him place his arms around my waist and hug me back just as tightly "Oh how I've missed you" I whisper in his ear as he nods in response agreeing with me.

"I've missed you as well Sana" he says setting me down on my feet before pressing a kiss to my forehead smiling at me making me swoon in absolute delight.

When I look around I notice that my adoptive parents had left us alone I mumble angrily before laughing as Jo notices as well when a blush spreads acroos his face.

I laugh even harder when he tries too hide his face from my sight as my adoptive father comes back into the room staring at Jo before grinning rather creepily.

I can tell Jo is uncomfortable with my adoptive fathers unnerving grin while I however am not amused I open my mouth to say something.

I blink in surprise as he slaps Jo on the back giving him a thumbs up before leaving the room again I burst out laughing as Jo stands there awkwardly.

-An hour later-

I notice the time and sigh knowing that it was time too get back to my studies and right on cue my 4th tutor walks through the door blinking in surprise at Jo.

-In the Forest-

(Qing Lang POV)

I grin packing up my things and making my way out of the forest too begin exacting my revenge to all those that deserve too die starting with Jo.

"Soon you'll all pay for making a fool out of me" I vow as my words echo around me as I ext the forest beginning my search for the destroyers of Phantom.

I spot the city Satsuma and notice how different everything seemed now since Phantom was essentually dead in the peoples eyes that is to say the least.

But Phantom shall return so you better be ready I growl in annoyance as I'm almost spotted by the special defense force on the first day of my mission.

As they pass me I notice that even the uniforms had been changed "Damn them" I curse softly before jumping up and dashing too safety an abandoned building.

-2o minutes later-

I collapse on the ground in the abandoned building huffing slightly out of breath from my mad dash across the landscape that had left me completely open to any attack if I had been spotted.

-A few hours later-

I decide too make camp in the abandoned building for the night as the daylight hour wanes to a setting sun I sigh settling in for the night eating dinner.

As the fire blazes I think about my plan of revenge and all the tings I was going too do to them when a creeking sound jars me out of my thoughts.

I go on the defensive hiding in the shadows waiting for the person who had interrupted my peaceful evening too show themselves so I could kill him.

My eyes widen in surprise as the person reveals themself I recognize the girl Sana as the one who's fault it was for the ultimate downfall of phantom.

(Sana POV)

After the last tutor had left I snuck out of the house and out of the city heading to the abandoned building I once called home the place where it all began.

As I apprach the building thunder rumbles in the distance and lightning streaks across the sky I shiver and enter the old building noticing a firing blazing in the center.

I stare at the fire curiously wondering who could have lit it for a few moments before my attention is captured by shadows dancing on the wall one in particular.

I jump back in shock "QingLang" I gasp out as he reveals himself fully too me showing me a toothy grin as his eyes light up fully with absolute hatred.

I continue backing away from him as he narrows his eyes at me right as I reach the door he jumps at the same time a loud clap of thunder sounds I shriek in fear.

(Toraji POV)

"Jo have you seen Sana" I ask Jo nervously hoping that he had as a particularly loud clap of thunder sounds rattling the windows making the power go out in a black out.

"Uh no not since this evening" he responds blinking in surprise at the sudden power outage from the storm "Well Sana is afraid of storms" I say sighing hoping she was safe.

(QingLang POV)

I watch as she ducks in fear covering her ears as tunder rumbles across the sky growing louder and louder with each minute as the sky grows darker and darker.

Growling I grab hold her feeling her squeak in fear I roll my eyes and sit down holding her in my lap as the storm becomes malicious outside the building.

Sighing as she continues shaking I try to make small talk hoping too ease her fears even if just by a little bit "So how's life" I ask trying not to kill her where she sits.

(Sana POV)

'What is he playing at' I ask myself before warily answering his question "It's alright I suppose" I respond before asking a question of my own which shocks him.

"How's your wound treating you" I ask before I can stop myself feeling him tense up underneath of me he tightens his hold "How did you know about that" he asks in a dark voice.

I gulp swallowing nervously 'now I've done it' I scold myself as his grin widens creepily "I was the one who wrapped your wound that day" I blurt out shocking him once more.

(Jo POV)

I frown when Toraji passes by me for the 8th time in 30 minutes asking the same question over and over again "Toraji enough she will be fine" Rene snaps out in irritation.

"I'll go out and look for her" I tell them as they both blink in surprise at my uncharacteristic outburst "But you can't go out in that" Toraji responds pouting like a petulant child.

I stare out the window where the storm outside is malicious and dark and frown when I realise just how right he was I sit down glaring at the storm sighing.

'Sana please be safe' I pray to the gods hoping that she would be ok as the storm rages outside 'Just hang on' I clench my eyes shut as my imagination begins running wild.

-In the Abandoned Building-

(QingLang POV)

My hold tightens on the girl in my lap as my expression turns dark I watch as fear leaps into her eyes and she gulps swallowing nervously before answering my question.

Her answer further shocks me causing me too loosen my hold on her allowing her to jump up from my lap and scramble away from me in absolute horror.

"That was you who saved my life" I ask narrowing my eyes at her and standing up slowly before advancing towards her making her back away from me in her fear.

"Gotcha" I whisper in her ear feeling her shudder against me as I trap her with my body and arms blocking her too keep her from escaping "Now Sana be a good girl and answer my question" I purr sensually in her ear grinning.

(Sana POV)

I shiver as his breath ghosts across my neck like a lovers caress as his body presses into me boxing me in completely as his arms come up on either side of me I nearly shriek in fear.

"Yes it was me" I cry out making him step back a little and blink in shock as tears begin coursing down my cheeks as I finally reveal my dirty little secret to the man I never thought I'd see again.

(QingLang POV)

"No need too cry about it" I say simply sitting back down on the ground pointing at my lap when she sits down and gets settled I ask another question in curiousity this time.

"So what made you come back and decide to save my life" I ask as she looks up at me blinking in childish innocent just as she was about too answer she jumps from a loud bang of thunder.

(Rene POV)

I watch these two men act like bumbling fools over the still missing Sana "Enough she will be fine" I growl out huffing in irritation I sit down on the couch stiffly.

"Toraji Sana's a big girl she can take care of herself we made sure of that" I sooth gently as he sits down on the couch pouting "I'm worried to" I sooth him once more.

"But she's so little" he blurts out near tears "I know" I say simply worried even more now I watch out of the corner of my eyes as Jo frowns in deep thought.

I giggle softly too myself before I'm startled out of my thoughts as Toraji pulls me into his lap kissing me passionately and holding me tightly as the storm continued to rage outside.

(Sana POV)

I jump in fear covering my ears and close my eyes too stop my tears from falling when I deem it safe to open my eyes and uncover my ears I find myself staring into his eyes.

'Deep green eyes that can pull you in' I muse too myself I'm broken out of my thoughts when he nudges me in the side gently and his answer his question to the best of my ability.

"I honestly don't know" I respond internally cringin when all he does is raise his eyebrow not believing my answer I sigh and decide too tell him the truth this time.

Sighing in guilt I re-answer his question "It wasn't just you I saved the others as well and my reason was I felt horrible for what happened alright" I finish with determination in my eyes.

(Gora POV)

"Damn it how long are they gonna keep us here" I growl out to myself sitting in the waiting room of the building that I got stuck in while the storm continued raging outside.

-The Next Morning-

(QingLang POV)

"Wake up Sana" I shake the girl gently from her sleep "the storm is over" I tell her pointing at the door as she stands up stretching slightly before walking out the door.

(Sana POV)

I sigh walking home knowing that it wouldn't be the last time I see QingLang but I can't help but hope that maybe in some way I could change him for the better. 


End file.
